Kaylee Echo Cynyr
Kaylee Echo Cynyr is a 2019 introduced character. She is the daughter of the current Sir Ector, who will play the role in the upcoming Destiny, meaning she is the next Sir Kay from Arthurian Legend. She is first in line for the Sir Ector destiny, but expected to hand it off to her younger twin, Kayden Eckhart Cynyr. She does not, and is fiercely Royal, in a rebellious way. She has two destinies, both with equal importance, and the burden weighs heavily on her shoulders. She is determined to see them both through, and this comes at the sacrifice of her own individuality and relationships with her family. ''Character 'Personality' With a sword in each hand, it comes as no surprise that Kaylee has the personality of a fighter. She doesn't choose to pick fights, but has a hard time backing down when they occur, which is far too often in her opinion. She is no quitter, and will see things through to the end, even if circumstances change in the process. In this way, she's very inflexible, struggling to let go of a belief or idea that has since been proven wrong. A lot of this comes from the idea of never wanting to seem wrong or incorrect, much like her fierce clinging to both destinies. She wholly dives into something, making this even harder for her to change her mind later. She often never knows when to stop, and requires external help when it comes to eventually letting go of unhealthy habits, opinions and tasks. This attitude often seems stubborn and single-minded, which isn't incorrect, but there's a lot of underlying internal pressures that lead to this choice. This has led to her heavy isolation, and struggle to handle the expectations of her family. She struggles with criticism, which lends itself to her single-mindedness. If she's the best, then she never has to deal with the 'negative' opinions of others. This desire to be the best, and never deal with being wrong, or bad at something has been ingrained in her from her childhood from her family - especially her uncle, the previous Sir Kay. She fears people's opinions of her, and she seems to always be anxious when navigating social situations. She's much more comfortable when holding a sword, or dancing, where no words are needed. This makes her incredibly difficult to get to know and befriend, but she clearly makes some effort in being polite. Unfortunately it often comes off stiff, and as if she doesn't particularly want to talk (she doesn't), and there are very few people she can openly talk and laugh with. She's very much a closed book to others though. Her desire to be the best naturally comes with a competitive streak, where she will throw herself into beating someone else. Surprisingly though, her competitiveness doesn't make her a sore loser - she's a graceful one, as long as both sides did their best. Very often though, she won't like to persist something she's not good at, making her a sore loser in that way instead. The one exception is cricket, where she begrudgingly lets herself enjoy freely because it matters to Bernard. And yet, despite this, Kaylee has retained a small part of herself who never left, no matter the pressure or words of her family. The girl who likes wearing big, cozy jumpers and long skirts. The girl who embraces some of the more girly things in life when she feels like she can and won't be judged. The same girl who loves to dance to some random music, and laugh when she stumbles over her feet. This same Kaylee was the girl who taught Bernard and Kayden how to dance too, and has long since lost that magic, and it's been buried under layers and layers of fear of letting her family down. Really, she is more insecure than she lets on, and doesn't know how to admit she made a mistake and doesn't know how to fix. She is trapped, by her own fears, and her family's pressures. She's afraid of saying Kayden can have the Destiny, and her family thinking that they expected it, and thinking her as lesser. She is, under it all, just a scared girl. 'Interests' :''Cricket In a lot of ways, Kaylee hates cricket... but she also loves it, because Bernard does. She likes seeing him smile, she likes him helping her, and playing with her. She likes having time where she doesn't fight with her twin. So yes, she hates cricket, but she loves what it means to her. It really does wonders for her and her relationship with Bernard. She does, however, occasionally still want to throw the bat at Kayden. She's been tempted from time to time. :Dance Since she could walk, Kaylee has embraced moving her feet to the beat. She is naturally inclined to the sound, and can't help but even sing along if she knows the words - hum if she doesn't. As a child, she'd gladly grab the hands of either, or both, of her siblings, and start dancing with them. It is now one of the few times she still freely expresses herself outside of Bernard and Kayden, because she feels at home in the music. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to dance at home anymore - apparently it's not conductive to her Destiny. Kaylee silently disagrees as she has combined her hard work from dancing into her sword fighting. :Horses and Riding Growing up on a farm meant Kaylee was surrounded by horses. Where she was talented at dancing and fighting, animals in general were... somewhat a challenge. As a future Knight, horse-riding was a skill she was required to learn, but at first she didn't care. Horses were huge, powerful creatures that could probably crush her if they wanted to. They never did though. She slowly fell in love with this power, this grace, this ideal. The idea of being so huge, but bowing their head to her, and being a loyal friend. She let herself be vulnerable with the horses, and that was it for her. She knew she had found a creature that she could always rely on. That says nothing for her actual riding ability though... even now, that leaves something to be desired. She may love them, but riding them is a different matter. :Sword Fighting As a future Knight, Kaylee has taken to learning how to use a sword from a young age, pretty much from the time she could hold it up straight. She enjoys the skill, mostly because she actually translates her talent in dancing to her fighting, making her a mighty adversary to challenge. Her style is fluid and nimble, and prioritises offence and technique over defence. She chooses to wield dual swords, each with hooks to allow her the ability at disarming her opponent. She often likes to take up challenges with other princes, especially those who don't use swords. Anyone using a sword is almost a certain loss, but other weapons tend to throw her a bit, due to the lack of practice with them. She is yet to break the tie between her and Kayden. ''Destiny – Sir Kay (& Sir Ector) :''Story - Arthurian Legend 'The Role' Becoming Sir Kay all started before the twins were even old enough to understand. Kay and Arthur are foster brothers, which led to Kaylee growing up alongside Bernard to enact this role. This love is fostered by the family as Sir Kay is said to be "best worthy to be a knight of the Round Table of any", and his loyalty to King Arthur is unwavering. Sir Kay's death however is ambiguous and the Cynyr Clan has never really understood what decides the forces that lead to some of the previous Sir Kays' deaths. In the past, the next in line would be the previous Sir Kay's child, making that parent the current Sir Ector. However deaths were high, and other members were often caught unprepared, so the Cynyr Clan separated the destinies so they could prepare the Sir Ector for raising the next Sir Kay and King Arthur. The Sir Ector role isn't a big one in Destiny, but parenting two children is, especially when one of them is King Arthur. The Sir Ector role is about learning the Sir Kay destiny, but also the King Arthur one, leading to a lot more work than people realise. 'How Kaylee Feels' The Cynyr Clan wanted Kaylee to drop the Sir Ector destiny and hand it to her twin, they told her that learning two destinies was going to be hard work, and impossible. So she chose to prove them wrong. She chose to fight this expectation. They managed in the past, so surely she could succeed now? This is what makes her a rebellious Royal. Her family has always done things a certain way to make things easier on their children, but Kaylee is now rebelling against this choice. She is following Destiny, while also rejecting their way. Weirdly enough, this has earned her own brand of respect through the family. ''Class-ic Schedule *Anger Magicment *Beast Training and Care *Chemythstry *Dragon Slaying *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hero Training *Hexonomics *Muse-ic *Science and Sorcery Clubs None currently. Song Themes *To Be Added Tropes *To Be Added Trivia *Kaylee and Kayden are two sides of the same coin. Often their traits overlap but show differently. **Both twins are loyal, but Kaylee's is fierce, whereas Kayden's is down-to-earth. **She is like the fire, he is like the earth. Together, they could appropriately be compared to a volcano. *Kaylee is a distinguished pansexual. *Kaylee's name changed three times before being posted. **Kale, Kayle, Kaylee Fanfiction Appearances *None yet! Quotes *None! Gallery'' Kira_kayleedesign.jpeg|Kaylee Design by me Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Welsh Category:Knights Category:Kaylee Echo Cynyr